<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Husband For Your Birthday by BearWithAHat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063653">A Husband For Your Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat'>BearWithAHat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banana Split, Bathing/Washing, Birthday, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles, written for Antonio's birthday!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio's birthday is the day after the end of the 2020 season, and he and Marcus celebrate by spending the day with each other, plus Marcus has a special gift for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Husband For Your Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts">Quagswagging</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hehe it's Antonio's birthday! ❤️ I also wanted to gift this to ms Robyn since your birthday is right after Tonio's, and I know you were sad about having to be alone on your birthday so I hope some banana split cuddles can make it a little less sad 🥺❤️ you also helped me come up with this idea so thank you so much 🙈</p><p>*Marcus' planned proposal speech is intentionally a little bit corny*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Marcus had been both nervous and excited all week for Antonio to get home. It was the last race week of the F1 season, meaning that Marcus would finally have his boyfriend all to himself for a while. Competing in different series meant that during the majority of the year, they were often apart for a while and had little time to spend together. The prospect of having a few months where they weren't rushing to opposite corners of the world was heavenly to the couple.</p><p>     There was also the fact that Antonio's birthday was the day after the race. Marcus had baked a cake as he watched the race from their home, smiling whenever Antonio was mentioned in the commentary or had a rare moment of screen time. He had prepared the gifts he had gotten for Antonio as well as his birthday cake, and the Swede was excited to celebrate his birthday with him to kick off their offseason together. </p><p>     His nervousness was stemming from the most special birthday gift he had gotten for Antonio. Tucked in his dresser drawer was a beautiful ring, one Marcus had spent nearly an hour picking out from a jewelry shop weeks before.</p><p>     From the start he was anxious about proposing to Antonio. He had begun to think of what to say from the moment he was driving home with the ring in a bag in the passenger seat, and over the course of the month, Marcus had been dwelling on how to craft the perfect proposal. Every worrying thought a fiancé-to-hopefully-be could ever have had crossed through his mind; he worried what Antonio would say, he worried that he was proposing too soon, he worried that perhaps Antonio would be too tired to think about getting married the day after the season ended.</p><p>     Every time Marcus started worrying over things like that, he just took a deep breath and told himself that Antonio loved him, and everything would be just fine. He was eager to ask that big question on Antonio's birthday and he had spent more than enough time standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom and practicing the proposal speech he now had memorized by heart.</p><p>     Needless to say, Marcus was ecstatic when he got a text from Antonio that he was on his way home from the airport, hours after the last race of the year had ended. Smiling widely, Marcus went from room to room to make sure things were tidy for Antonio to get home to. He mentally went through everything he wanted to say to Antonio the next day as he did so.</p><p>
  <em>     Antonio, we've been together for nearly three years now...it's been the best three years of my life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     I've been waiting nearly a month to ask you this...I hope it's the right time...I love you, Antonio...you are the moon and stars in my sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     So, will you give me the pleasure of getting to call you mine; will you marry me?</em>
</p><p>    Just as he went over the last line, the big question that he was waiting to ask on Antonio's birthday, there was a gentle knock at the front door. Marcus was giddy at the thought of getting to see his love for the first time in weeks as he padded over to the door. </p><p>     A tired yet happy smile greeted him as he swung the front door open. Antonio stood on the front porch, wrapped in layers of coats and a scarf. His cheeks were flushed pink from the cold and Marcus could see him shivering as he tried to hold back a yawn. He must have been beyond worn out after racing, flying home, and finally letting the stress of the season disappear from his shoulders, and Marcus felt his heart melt at the thought of kissing his cheeks until he was warm again.</p><p>     "Tonio, come here my little lamb," Marcus whined softly. He held his arms open and Antonio shuffled through the door, dropping his luggage on the ground in favor of throwing himself into Marcus' arms.</p><p>     They both laughed and held tightly onto each other, with Antonio pressing his nose against Marcus' cheek and murmuring something about how cold he felt. Marcus nudged the door shut with his foot and he pressed his lips to Antonio's, savoring their first kiss in a few weeks. Antonio always tasted sweet like honey and Marcus had sorely missed getting to taste his kisses and feel his hands against his body.</p><p>     When they parted, Marcus gazed into Antonio's weary eyes, still finding the usual sparkle that was in his iris'. He smiled and his heart was warmed at finally getting to have Antonio in his arms. Antonio smiled too and he pressed another kiss to Marcus' cheek.</p><p>     "Well, it's good to see you, love, I've missed you so much," Marcus murmured, cupping Antonio's pink cheek in one hand. </p><p>     "I missed you too," Antonio sighed, leaning happily into his touch, "I'm so happy to be home with you. As much as we both love racing, I've been looking forward to this time for a while now."</p><p>     They shared a few more kisses before Marcus helped Antonio take off his myriad of coats and get his things put away in their room. It was a little late in the evening, not late enough for Marcus to be tired, but he knew Antonio was sleepy and didn't expect much when he asked, "so, what would you like to do on our first evening home together?"</p><p>     "I think...I just want to eat something, and then go to sleep," Antonio said with a yawn. </p><p>     Marcus nodded and marched off to the kitchen, saying over his shoulder, "sounds like a plan, dearest."</p><p>     He pulled out a few ingredients and plates and set about to make them a simple meal of omelettes. Breakfast for dinner was always the best comfort meal, in Marcus' opinion. He was alone in the kitchen until Antonio quietly wandered in and sat down at the table, wrapped in a soft blanket. </p><p>     Marcus smiled when he glanced over his shoulder to see Antonio watching him from the safety of the blanket. He made him a nice warm drink too, planting a kiss to the top of Antonio's head as he set the cup of tea in front of him. Antonio hummed and said a shy thank you before drinking the tea, and Marcus was pleased to hear him let out a satisfied sigh a few minutes later.</p><p>     As they ate dinner, Marcus did most of the talking, with Antonio listening and nodding along. It wasn't long until they were finished and Marcus was washing up the dishes while Antonio went to change into something to sleep in. The Swede dried the plates and set them to dry, and then he crept into their bedroom to find Antonio sitting on their bed in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie that Marcus had been looking for for months.</p><p>     He raised an eyebrow and asked, "so that's where that sweatshirt of mine went? You're too cute."</p><p>     "It's as close as I can get to sleeping with you when we're apart," Antonio responded, and Marcus could practically hear in his voice the blush that was surely creeping across his cheeks. </p><p>     "You can keep it," Marcus chuckled and shrugged off his clothes to change into sleepwear. </p><p>     He wasn't quite ready to go to sleep yet but he knew Antonio was, and so Marcus grabbed a book from their bookshelf and set it on his nightstand next to the bed. Antonio pushed the sheets down and the two of them settled down into the pillows, with Marcus pulling the blankets up over them once they were settled. The Italian rolled over to be closer to Marcus, and he wasted no time in snuggling into Marcus' side.</p><p>     Marcus reached over to grab the book and he wrapped one arm around Antonio's shoulders when he felt Antonio lay his head against his chest. The familiar feeling of Antonio's weight pressed against him, their legs tangled together beneath the sheets, was something Marcus had yearned for and his body felt relaxed now that he had Antonio right next to him again.</p><p>     "Goodnight, my little lamb, I love you," Marcus whispered and kissed Antonio's hair.</p><p>     "I love you too, baby," Antonio yawned as he lay on his side and threw one arm over Marcus' waist, hugging him close.</p><p>     With his free hand, Marcus opened the book and thumbed through the pages until he found his bookmark. He felt Antonio nuzzle against his chest and he absentmindedly began to play with Antonio's soft hair as he read. It only took a few more minutes for Antonio to fall asleep, his rhythmic breathing slow and calming.</p><p>     Marcus read a few chapters of the book until he too felt ready to go to sleep. When his eyelids began to feel heavy, Marcus placed his bookmark back in and set the book back on the end table, reaching over to turn the light off too. He let his eyes fall shut, focusing on the steady breathing of Antonio and the warm feeling of him cuddled against him.</p>
<hr/><p>     When he woke up in the morning, Marcus found Antonio still cuddled up with him, his cheek resting against Marcus' chest. Marcus smiled and protectively wrapped his arms around him. He buried his nose into Antonio's silky hair and inhaled his comforting scent, gently running his fingers through the long strands of his hair. Marcus heard Antonio mumble something as he woke up shortly after Marcus did.</p><p>     It was <em>the</em> day, Antonio's birthday and the day that Marcus was going to propose to him. The Swede felt a little anxious even as they remained in bed for a few minutes. He had spent so much time thinking about getting down on one knee and asking Antonio to be his, and now the day had finally come. </p><p>     "Marcus?" he heard Antonio whimper quietly, pulling him from his thoughts.</p><p>     "Yes dear?" </p><p>     "My hands are cold," Antonio complained.</p><p>     Marcus reached down beneath the sheets to take Antonio's hands into his own. They did feel very cold, and Marcus brought his hands up to kiss the back of Antonio's hands before he began to lovingly rub his hands between his own. Antonio smiled and nuzzled his face back into Marcus' neck, pressing soft kisses against the Swede's skin. Marcus massaged his cold hands and eventually let Antonio slip his hands beneath his shirt.</p><p>     Antonio pressed his hands against Marcus' chest to help warm them up. He murmured many thanks to Marcus, who was glad to take care of him and also glad to feel his soft touches. They remained in bed for a while, with Marcus cradling Antonio and keeping him safe and warm.</p><p>     "Happy birthday, Tonio," Marcus purred. He tilted Antonio's chin up to capture his lips in a kiss and he tangled a hand into Antonio's hair. His long hair was something that Marcus adored, and playing with it was perhaps one of his favourite hobbies.</p><p>     "Oh, thank you," Antonio murmured, "I can't think of anywhere I would rather spend it."</p><p>     They eventually got up and out of bed when they felt hungry, and Marcus went to cook them some pancakes after they got dressed. He was once again thinking about everything he planned to say later in the day when he got the ring out and asked the question while he flipped the pancakes.</p><p>     "What do you want to do to celebrate, baby? We can do anything you'd like," Marcus asked once they were seated over two plates of pancakes.</p><p>     "I just wanna spend it at home with you," Antonio admitted, and Marcus was more than happy with that plan, It was Antonio's birthday and their first day off together; they felt they were justified in not leaving the house in favor of being cozied up in each other's arms.     </p><p>     They finished breakfast and then started the day with a bath. Marcus figured Antonio was sore from racing, and he could also see how cold he was, and so he set the temperature to a very warm setting while Antonio was getting clothes out for them to wear afterward. Thankfully he didn’t stumble across the ring in Marcus’ dresser, which was tucked beneath t-shirts in the bottom drawer. It was much too cold for t-shirts.</p><p>     Marcus took Antonio’s hair brush out of the bathroom cabinets and waited for Antonio, smiling when he came into the bathroom with sweaters and warm pants for the two of them. As they took their pyjamas off, Marcus pressed a kiss to Antonio's bare shoulder and said, "I definitely missed this view too."</p><p>    "I did too," Antonio responded with a blush, and he let his eyes wander over Marcus' body.</p><p>     The water was hot and rejuvenating when they stepped into the bath. Marcus sat down and let Antonio lay against him, wrapping his arms around the Italian's waist and kissing his shoulder again. Antonio hummed in satisfaction and leaned against him with his back against his chest. He let his eyes fall shut and he rested his head back on Marcus' shoulder, turning his head to press his nose against Marcus' jawline.</p><p>     "Can you brush my hair?" Antonio asked when he opened his eyes again and spotted the brush sitting on the counter nearby. He loved it when people brushed or played with his hair, and Marcus in turn loved to play with his hair. It was just one of the many things that made them fit together perfectly.</p><p>     "Of course, that's what I was hoping you'd let me do," Marcus stretched to reach the brush. </p><p>     Antonio sat up a bit and Marcus carefully ran a hand through his soft hair. It fell down to about his shoulders, having grown longer since the start of the year and left mostly undisturbed. Marcus knew that Antonio took great pride in his pretty hair and Marcus himself loved to look at it. He loved watching Antonio with his hair down, loved watching him tuck a strand behind his ear or brush it out of his face, and he loved watching Antonio put his hair up into a bun or ponytail. </p><p>     Marcus began to methodically run the brush through Antonio's hair. It made a quiet sound as it went through his silky hair, leaving it shiny and more organized. How on earth Antonio managed to make his hair look great even after wearing a helmet for hours always managed to evade Marcus, but he found it very impressive how his hair always looked soft and beautiful.</p><p>     Once he was finished, Marcus placed gentle kisses to Antonio's neck. Antonio smiled at the feeling of his stubble against his neck, and he turned around to kiss Marcus properly. They exchanged sweet touches and kisses until the water began to feel cool, and they got out of the bath and into the clothes Antonio had set out for them.</p><p>     Most of the rest of their day was spent cuddled up on the couch, beneath a quilt and watching movies together. Marcus let Antonio pick all of his favourites to watch. Even though he didn't always enjoy them as much as Antonio did, he loved seeing the smile on Antonio's face as he lay in Marcus' arms, with Marcus rubbing his back.</p><p>     Marcus did his best not to let his nervousness about proposing get to him. It was Antonio's birthday, and he didn't want Antonio to think he was unhappy or irritated. Whenever he thought about any way his proposal could go wrong, Marcus tried to banish the thought and instead look at Antonio's happy face. Still, the thought of the ring sent a shiver down his spine, both from excitement and from anxiousness. </p><p>     "You are the cutest, my little lamb," Marcus murmured when the last film ended and Antonio turned his attention from the tv to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Marcus' waist and looked up at him through his long eyelashes.</p><p>     "<em>You're</em> the cutest, baby," Antonio said with a yawn, still sleepy from the jet lag. Antonio leaned up to kiss him, and Marcus felt all his worries melt away for a few moments as he kissed him slowly.</p><p>     They got up to have a nice dinner in the evening, which Antonio chose the recipe for and helped Marcus cook. He wasn't nearly as skilled or competent as Marcus was with cooking, and Marcus thought it was adorable to see Antonio furrow his brow in concentration and measure out ingredients. Marcus enjoyed cooking and didn't mind doing most of the kitchen work, but he loved to have Antonio help every once in a while, and Marcus enjoyed the tender moments where he helped Antonio break an egg or evenly measure out flour.</p><p>     Antonio's face lit up when Marcus took the cake he had made out of the refrigerator once they were done with dinner. He gasped and threw his arms around Marcus in a tight hug, exclaiming, "you didn't have to do that for me, Marcus!"</p><p>     "You deserve it though, and I wanted to do something nice for your birthday," Marcus insisted with a smile.  </p><p>     Marcus sang a sappy happy birthday to Antonio, and then they enjoyed the homemade cake together. Antonio thanked him countless times and Marcus wished he could put it into words how much he would do for Antonio. The Italian deserved the world, and Marcus would give it to him if he could. He kissed away the bits of icing that lingered on Antonio's lips.</p><p>     It was time for Marcus to give him his birthday gifts, meaning it was also time for him to ask the question he had been building up to for weeks. Marcus sat on the floor in their living room with Antonio and he did his best to keep his nerves at bay as Antonio opened the other things he had gotten for him. There were a few nice pieces of clothing, a bracelet that had reminded Marcus of Antonio, and a stuffed bee that Antonio hugged close to his chest and squeezed with a smile when he took it out of the bag.</p><p>     "Thank you so much for all of this, it's been the best birthday ever," Antonio said once he had opened what he thought was all of his gifts from Marcus. He looked incredibly happy and Marcus tried not to smile tensely back at him, the butterflies in his stomach getting ever more worked up.</p><p>     "Um, actually I have one more thing for you. Let me go get it," Marcus shakily stood up and forgot how to walk normally as he made his way into their bedroom. </p><p>     The ring was right where he had left it, tucked underneath a t-shirt from his days at Alfa Romeo. Marcus opened the little box and inspected the ring once more, just to make sure it was exactly right. He also wondered if the time was right, and he bit his lip and snapped the box back closed when he emerged from the room. Antonio was still sitting on the floor, the bee plushie in his lap, and Marcus felt like he was either going to win or lose everything in the next few moments.</p><p>     Marcus took a deep breath and he ran through the speech in his head for what felt like the hundredth time. He repeated each word mentally, and he felt just about ready to say it out loud when he got to Antonio. Since Antonio was sitting on the floor, Marcus felt it would be awkward for him to get down on one knee like he pictured he would, instead kneeling normally and nervously taking the little box out of his pocket.</p><p>     His hands felt clammy and he had to consciously think about breathing, but Marcus felt assured that he was doing the right thing as he popped the box open with one finger. Marcus opened his mouth to declare his love for Antonio and ask the question that had been replaying in his mind for a long time, and as he began to utter the first syllable of his little speech...</p><p>     ...he promptly forgot all of it. </p><p>     Marcus felt his cheeks turn as read as the velvety box he was holding and he widened his eyes as he frantically tried to recall what he was going to say. He shut his mouth and internally cursed at himself, unable to think of everything he had been practicing to say and had just went through moments beforehand.</p><p>     Antonio smiled brightly at him, tilting his head and trying to hold back a laugh. He could clearly tell what was happening and he knew what Marcus was trying to find the words to say, which simultaneously made Marcus feel comforted that he wasn't disgusted and more embarrassed that he was just sitting there with a confused look on his face, a wedding ring in his hand.</p><p>     Eventually Marcus' panicked brain decided that he had to at least say something. The Swede said whatever came to his mind first, blurting out, "...do you want a husband for your birthday, Tonio?"</p><p>     He didn't have time to cringe or say anything else, for Antonio nodded eagerly and tackled Marcus in a hug. The two of them were left laying on the ground, with Marcus' back on the floor and Antonio on top of him. The Italian peppered his face with kisses and talked a thousand miles per minute, mostly in Italian but sounding very excited. He finally pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, and Marcus let the ring slide out of his hands in favor of reaching up to tangle a hand into Antonio's hair.</p><p>     "Yes, I will marry you!" Antonio whispered excitedly, and Marcus brushed away a few tears that were on his cheeks. </p><p>     Marcus smiled and felt relief, gratitude, and love overflowing him when they sat up. He grabbed the ring from the floor next to him and took it out of the box, sliding it onto Antonio's hand and then kissing the back of his hand. </p><p>     "I had a whole little speech I had planned and practiced for a while, but I guess I forgot it," Marcus admitted with a laugh, and Antonio giggled too.  Antonio smiled tearfully and inspected the ring on his finger, and Marcus knew that all his worrying and pacing the house in anticipation was worth it.</p><p>     "Oh Marcus...what you said in the end was perfect though," Antonio said with a dreamy sigh, and he shifted to sit in Marcus' lap and cuddle against him, "I would marry you on the back porch with only the mailman as our guest, as long as we're together."</p><p>     Marcus held him close and pressed kisses to his cheeks, tangling their fingers together and stroking the ring on Antonio's finger. He couldn't have been happier, and he now had his fiancé in his lap to treasure all by himself for the next few months. The day had gone exactly how they had wanted it to, and Marcus could only think of one thing that would bring the day to the perfect close.</p><p>     "How about we get back in bed and do something a little more exciting than sleep now? I wanna spoil you in that way too," Marcus murmured in Antonio's ear, and he felt his stomach get all warm and tingly when Antonio's lips curled into a sweet smile and he nodded.</p><p>     "The only thing I'm keeping on is the ring, honey," Antonio purred. </p><p>     Marcus scooped him up in his arms, and then the newly engaged couple were off to celebrate Antonio's birthday, their engagement, and the end of the season in their favourite way.      </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehehe, leaving it with the implication that Antonio gets some action ❤️ anyway, today is his birthday so I just had to write something for the birthday boy 🥰 I hope it was a decent read</p><p>as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon 🐿</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>